


lucid

by 99c



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Ensemble Cast, F/M, Not Beta Read, female pronouns for MC, nameless devil's POV, nameless mc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99c/pseuds/99c
Summary: She’s a hymn to the heavens, a temptation so strong, not even a devil could resist her, akin to a drop of hope to a dying man. Angel blessed, devil’s treasure, a human’s desire. They can’t take their eyes off of her. No one wants her to go.What’s her secret? Why is she so loved?
Relationships: All & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), All/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	lucid

She’s a hymn to the heavens, a temptation so strong, not even a devil could resist her, akin to a drop of hope to a dying man. Angel blessed, devil’s treasure, a human’s desire. They can’t take their eyes off of her. No one wants her to go.

What’s her secret? Why is she so loved? 

* * *

She sits alone, head lost in the clouds, mind muddled with thoughts of home. Her eyes stray, her mind wanders; you can see it clear on her face as you go closer. You wonder if she misses her life on the surface world. Reading about humans, the poor breakable souls they are, you feel a sense of pity.

But that pity disappears once you feel a harsh glare on the back of your head. You look down, not wanting to glance up.

Angels are beings of goodness, of prosperity and of love, yet you feel nothing but hatred and anger as you mumble a soft apology for even daring to look at her.

* * *

Devils are territorial, jealous creatures. You know that first hand. You experience it first hand when one of that little human’s contracted demons barrels towards you, pinning you to the wall like an animal, hidden away from view.

"You stare at her", he says.

He tightens the hold on your throat, nearly making you lose consciousness.

Later, you ask to switch out of the group, lest more troubles appear.

He nods, approving of your actions. She blinks, not understanding the exchange between you two, but turns her attention towards the board. A hand pats your back sympathetically.

You’re not alone.

* * *

A human threatens you.

You would laugh if it isn’t for the demon he brings along.

Both sprinkle you with pretty words, their viciousness hidden with double entendres. Clutching the book she gives you only gets you more ire.

"We would hate to see you hurt", one whispers.

"Yes", the other lies, "we would."

But you know better. The bruises on your neck makes sure you remember.

* * *

She’s a mystery. A plain meatbag, not worth mentioning or acknowledging. Why did almost every being in that human’s general vicinity fall head over heels for her?

You’ve come to a revelation one day.

Humans are unpredictable. Tricky things that lie, cheat and steal like a devil, but have the benevolence of an angel. They are not meant to be trusted, loved or treasured.

You lick your lips, the pain shocking you as you feel a split.

Humans are dangerous and all beings fall to temptations.

You feel bile rise to your throat.

She, with all her plainess, her undesirable traits, ropes in powerful devils under her belt, humans with a leash and angels to her beck and call.

You hope that the Devildom survives whatever her departure brings.

You’re utterly terrified. You can’t fathom the idea of her leaving, the chaos that she’ll bring with a simple, “Goodbye”.

The air is warm, the night life quiet, yet you shiver in fear for the future.

**Author's Note:**

> ey lmao i have no clue what i'm writing i'm on like ch 4


End file.
